Geist
Real Name: Dwayne Geyer *Alias: Geist *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Male *Hair: Brown, Eyes: Blue *Occupation: Adventurer *First appearance: Detective Comics Annual #6 (September, 1993) *Appearance of Death: Infinite Crisis #7 (June, 2006) History Dwayne Geyer had a cozy life, with a good job and stable life. One day while he was leaving work, he was swept up by Pritor, one of the aliens who would suck spinal fluids out of victims. Pritor took him into the air and began to feast, but a police chopper distracted him and Dwayne was sent plunging. He managed to survive by falling into a dumpster. When he awoke he found that he was completely invisible; he thought he was dead. However, when he came out of direct light his body returned to its visible state. When he returned home he decided to record himself. He discovered that light passed through not only him, but also anything that touched his skin and his eyes, therefore making him blind. When he was in low light, however, he had enhanced eyesight. He decided to become a vigilante and used a pair of red welding goggles to keep the light out of his eyes and called himself Geist. The next day he returned to work where he tested his powers and got some revenge on his colleagues. Pritor ended up returning to the same factory where Geist worked and a battle ensued between him and Batman, Azrael at the time. Geist managed to help and after the battle met Batman. He told him he was new and Jean said the same. They then parted ways. Geist went on fighting crime, he eventually met another "Blood", Joe Public, The uncertainty of their positions as heroes made them go out searching for a mentor. This led them to Martian Manhunter. He turned them down, telling them to come back Monday and ask for Mr. Guy Gardner; however, Geist managed to pass by him before he could close the door and nearly begged for a moment of time. As they were about to talk a strange villain began to attack. Calling himself Wildman he ripped off the top of the JLA HQ and grabbed Manhunter. The battle brought another "blood", Loose Cannon, into the fray. With Geist's help, Joe managed to get in a couple hits, but LC ended the battle. Martian Manhunter scolded the three of them but LC commemorated the efforts and jumped away. Manhunter offered them a position as part of the JLTF but they declined. Geist eventually found himself as part of the reality show/superteam called Blood Pack. Geist found a friend in fellow hero, Nightblade. He ended up starting to question his purpose on the team, but when he confronted Jade she shrugged him off and he was left pondering. During one of their first missions, which was staged, Geist teamed up with Razorsharp to help stop a reactor meltdown which suddenly erupted into a much worse situation. They made it out thanks to a security force the producers had brought along just in case. On their next mission they helped evacuate a volcano eruption along with Superboy. During the evacuation Superboy destroyed one of the hovering cameras that followed the team around, Geist made sure to grab it before they left. As they were leaving the lava became too thick and Jade needed Geist's enhanced eyesight to help her navigate the ship out. When they were riding back, Geist started tinkering with the camera and witnessed one of his teammates getting killed on the viewing screen by the security team. Geist showed this to some of the other team members and they planned to do something about it. During Infinite Crisis Geist was killed by Superboy-Prime. He was one of the Black Lanterns brought to Earth-Prime by Alexander Luthor to kill Superboy-Prime. However, Superboy-Prime willingly took one of the Black Rings, which metamorphed into a Red Lantern Ring due to Prime's extreme emotions. The resulting energy blast destroyed Black Lantern Geist. Geist-Elph.gif Geist-TwilightMan-Elph.gif Other Versions LilGeist_MB.png Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Bloodlines Category:Blood Pack Category:Justice League Task Force Category:Black Lantern Corps